


Of Toys and Mallets

by Boobchanan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Origins, Doctor Patient Relationship, Friendship, Toyman Winn, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: When Winn Schott aka Toyman is sent to Arkham Asylum for the death of Supergirl, he meets a certain therapist that shows him something he hasn't had in a long time.





	

"I'd be lost too...."

 

The words echoed in his mind, replaying over and over...oh how things have changed so...drastically...that day, when his father broke out of prison. How that time brought out so many feelings...some that nearly crumbled the friendship that had built over the years...and what followed...he didn't want it to go down that path.....he tried to move on, even became a hero but no use...it led to even more pain...oh how he let his feelings ruin him...

 

"Would you have ever loved me?" 

Replaying..over and over on a loop in his mind, in vivid detail...pure fear and worry in his mind, recording that day with unusual clarity.....

 

"No..." 

 

That moment, that one single moment...where a word shattered him completely. Where the Winn that used to be the simple 'Boy Next Door' was killed...replaced by a shadow of his former self. And taking Kara's life...only drove him deeper into the rabbit hole...sent him deeper into madness.....He was tried and sent in for his crimes, however...his court appointed lawyer had strings, pulling them to send him into Arkham Asylum to be treated. And here he was, waiting in the room for his...what would it be? The third shrink in two months? The previous two had failed in getting anything from him..even gained insults from the former hero, who found them to be rather cruel and rude. 

 

Then she came in...a woman, a shy nervous blonde who pushed her glasses up. He was intrigued..tilting his head at the woman as she took her seat across from him. "I'm Doctor Harleen Quinnzel. I'll be your new therapist." 

 

He held his hands up, which were chained to the table. "I'd shake your hand Doctor but my hands are well...tied." He gave a shrug. 

 

To his suprise she actually reached across the table, taking his hand and shaking it. He blinked in suprise. "Pleased to meet you Mr.Schott, or would you prefer Winn?"

 

"Uh W-Winn please." Wow...she was..much nicer..yet she barley did anything..no...not true...she was kind...the little things counted in the long run...just that small act had a bigger effect on him. 

She gave a smile, opening up her file on him, setting out a tape recorder. "So Winn, I'd like to just start small here, work up the timeline of who you are and what you did. Sounds good?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good. How were things as a child?"

 

Bit of a sore subject...."At first...they were...decent, but after my father...." He didn't want to dive into that one. "It was hell. Passed around like a beg keg.."

She nodded. "Early trauma combined with multiple counts of neglect, couldn't have been easy on you."

 

"Made me..not easily trusting."

 

"I can relate to that. It can take a lot to earn trust."

 

Hmm...maybe he may like this shrink after all.

"You can trust me right Winn?" 

Could he? She made the correct assumption of his trust...showed kindness in such a small but yet huge way to him. No rough questions..simple...easing in....and she seemed..so nice, so full of life, but she kept it bottled up...like him.

 

"Yeah Doctor. I can trust you."

She smiled at that. "Perfect. So you've been silent those days, distant. What did you go for coping?"

"Should be in the file..""

"I prefer to hear it from you." She gave her head a slight tilt.

"I went into toys, collecting, playing...keeping...they were my only friends. Even when I got older...High School wasn't the best..."

 

"It never is."

 

"Collage was easier...after that...I thought I was ok.."

 

"But you met her."

 

"I did...."

 

She wrote down a note, glancing up at him. "Let's save that for another session. Your father went to jail, how did it make you feel?"

 

Winn was silent, pondering the question, rolling it around in his mind. "Betrayed...shocked..like I discovered this god awful secret...it..broke me...like this Russian Nesting doll...cracked..." 

 

"A Nesting Doll? Interesting comparison. Why do you use that?"

"Layers...always something behind all the masks we wear."

 

"Whats under your mask Winn? Whats in the center of the Nesting Dolls you stay in?"

 

He was silent, closing his eyes. "Rage...pure rage...."


End file.
